vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Konan
Summary Konan (小南) was a kunoichi from Amegakure and a member of Akatsuki. She was partnered with Nagato, and was the only member to call him by his name. After Nagato's death, she defected from the organization and became the leader of Amegakure. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, At least High 7-C to High 7-A with Kami no Shisha no Jutsu Name: Konan Origin: Naruto Gender: Female Age: 35 Classification: Human, Kunoichi, Akatsuki Member, Leader of Amegakure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Paper Manipulation, Paper Dispersion, Shapeshifting, Can create paper clones,Regeneration (High-Mid), Can scout a large area with her paper, Able to turn her paper into exploding tags Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Matched Jiraiya's Flame Bullet, her paper explosions are also stronger than standard explosive tags, capable of injuring Tobi), At least [[User_blog:ScarletFirefly/Konan_Calc_-_Paper_Person_of_God_Technique|'Large Town level' to Small Island level]] with Kami no Shisha no Jutsu but it requires months of preparation Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Tobi and Jiraiya) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Given that even some fodder characters have more than Building level strength) Durability: City Block level via power-scaling (Should be at least as durable as Haku), Paper Dispersion also makes her difficult to kill Stamina: High, was able to manipulate Paper Person of God Technique that are of massive amounts of paper that explode continuously for ten minutes. Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters, around 1 km with Kami no Shisha no Jutsu. Standard Equipment: Explosive Tags Intelligence: Very high, skilled and excellent tactician, was able to come up with an effective counter to Obito's intangibility. Weaknesses: She cannot disperse when her body is covered in oil or presumably other thick liquids (She remains in paper form but cannot separate). While she has shown some resistance to it, fire would probably pose a threat to her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shikigami no Mai (Dance of the Shikigami):' Using her high origami and ninjutsu skills, Konan is able turn her body and clothing into numerous sheets of paper. She can control and reshape every part of her body at will, making such forms as weapons for attack, butterflies for spying, paper airplanes for quick transport, or simply covering her enemy in sheets of paper, restricting and asphyxiating them. She can also hide exploding tags amongst her papers for a deadly surprise. She can easily fly and hover in her paper form and her occasional wings are little more than a decoration. *'Paper Rain Technique:' After forming large wings made of paper, Konan with take to the sky and fire a storm of many sharp kunai-like paper blades down upon a target. *'Kami Bunshin (Paper Clone):' By taking advantage of her ability to manipulate paper, Konan can create a duplicate of herself made form her own chakra-infused paper that can be controlled remotely. *'Kami Shuriken (Paper Shuriken):' By transferring her chakra in to a sheet of paper, Konan can alter the hardness and sharpness of the paper and form it in to the shape of a shuriken. *'Paper Chakram:' This technique is formed by combining a large number of paper sheets into a solid, sharp ring. The chakram is in turn thrown like a disk and spins rapidly towards its target. *'Kami no Shisha no Jutsu (Paper Person of God Technique):' After an unknown amount of prep, Konan is able to create a massive amount of paper, consisting of roughly 600 billion explosive tags. She can disguise them as part of the terrain and wait until her enemies are caught inside the trap. In an instant she can unravel the guise and detonate the exploding tags one after another for 10 minutes of non-stop explosions. Her bombardment was so strong it covered the entire area and also split a nearby large body of water. It's arguable whether she can make all 600 billion paper tags explode at the exact same time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Akatsuki Members Category:Leaders Category:Paper Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Humans Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7